Many approaches have been taken to the hanging of planters. They have been secured by macrame, ropes, chains and the like and suspended from hooks fastened to the ceiling.
These approaches, however, each have the disadvantage that their distance from the ceiling cannot be easily adjusted. In most instances the material is knotted to provide some degree of adjustment. However the degree of adjustment is approximate. Additionally, the adjustment is unsightly.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide components suitable for use to hang planters.
It is a further object of this invention to provide components to hang planters which permit easy adjustment of the distance the planter is suspended from the support (for example, the ceiling).
It is a further object of this invention to provide for such adjustment without special tools, or complex or unsightly adjustments.
In many instances, it is desired to suspend planters without any apertures, slots or slits in their body. In those instances, the means of suspending the planter must safely and attractively envelope the planter in such a way to permit secure suspension. Therefore, the means for suspension must carry a seat substantially of the same size as the bottom or base of the planter with the sides of the means of suspension engaging the sides of the planter to securely and attractively hold the planter. If the means of suspension is not the right size the planter will not be securely and/or attractively suspended.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved means for suspending a planter which does not require the use of holes, slits, slots, tabs or protrusions or other means of modifying the planter to securely yet attractively suspend the planter.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof.